Big Time Rush Wiki
' Gotta Live it Big Time! Welcome to the Big Time Rush Wiki !' Click here to Vote for Featured Articles! Click here Coming soon Do you want Jo to return in season 3? Yes Maybe No Click here Click here Coming soon Slider-characters.jpg|Characters|link=:Category:Characters|linktext=Read All About Logan, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Others. Slider-episodes.jpg|Episodes|link=List of Episodes|linktext=Big Time Rush Episode Guide Slider-songs.jpg|Songs|link=Category:Songs|linktext=The music of Big Time Rush. Slider-show.jpg|Big Time Rush|link=Big Time Rush|linktext=Learn all about the show. Tristin Mays on Big Time Rush .jpg 1.png|link=:Category:Characters Dates.png Waaazzzaa! Rushers and BTR fans. Welcome to the ! We have Elevated, have you? In here you'll find a lot about the boys so enjoy yourself. If you have any questions or need any help click here. If you have any suggestion let us know, BTR always think about their fans and so are we. Enjoy your visit and Elevate! There are on this wiki since Novmber 29th 2009. 'Before you begin editing, read our Policies. '(Ship Warring will NOT be tolerated.) Before you being socializing on chat please read the chat policies. We need chat mods and rollbacks, click here for more info. For more info on upcoming and already aired episodes, please read the Episode Guide '''Click here for the Big Time Rush Movie. BTR's latest album is Elevate which includes the hit song Music Sounds Better With U is already on iTunes. Plus remember to get your copy of Big Time Movie Soundtrack - EP on iTunes which is composed of 6 new songs which all of them are covers from the Beatles. The series stars Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight , James Maslow as James Diamond , Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia, and Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell. They get a chance to become the newest pop sensation, the opportunity to be the boy band called Big Time Rush. The series navigates through all of their antics, conflicts, and schemes living in Los Angeles. The program began airing on YTV on September 6, 2010. The series co-stars Ciara Bravo, Tanya Chisholm, and Stephen Kramer Glickman. The series is taped in Los Angeles, California, and was created by Scott Fellows. They move to Los Angeles, California, where they live at the Palmwoods Hotel and attend the Palmwoods School, a special school just for actors, actresses, singers, and other performers. The boys routinely come into conflict with their overbearing, outrageous, hard-driving (but successful) producer, Gustavo Rocque (Kramer Glickman Stephen Kramer Glickman), and his well-meaning assistant, Kelly Wainwright (Tanya Chisholm), while trying to impress Gustavo's boss, Arthur Griffin (Matt Riedy), so that they can become successful. The boys also frequently come into conflict with Mr. Bitters (David Anthony Higgins), the Palmwoods hotel manager [[Big Time Rush (TV)|'''Read more..]] Carlos Garcia arlos Geraldo Garcia who is known for mostly wearing his hockey helmet every time. Though, according to Kendall, he isn't very tough without it. Excitable and fun loving, Carlos loves anything having to do with fun and enjoys very childish activities (Such as going down a swirly slide ). He is portrayed by Carlos Pena Jr. Read more... BigTimeElevate is this month's featured user. Congrats! Be sure to check out his page and leave him a message. No air dates at this time. To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Category:Browse Category:Twitter Feeds